owarinoseraphfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yūichirō Hyakuya
Yūichirō Hyakuya '「百夜 優一郎, ''Hyakuya Yūichirō」 Jest to jeden z głównych protagonistów serii Owari no Seraph. Przynależy do Japońskiej Imperialnej Armii Demonów i działa w drużynie Księżycowych Demonów pod opieką Shinoy. Tak jak Mikaela należał do dzieci adoptowanych przez sektę Hyakuya. UWAGA: "Yu" (jedno użyte "u") jest pisane jako Yuu (dwa "u"). Forma ta pojawia się w Light Novel, jednak później użyte imię "Yūichirō" w mandze było pisane oraz zdrabniane przez jedno "u". Obie formy są jak najbardziej poprawne, choć można oczywiście preferować formę mangową. '''Wygląd ‎Człowiek Yūichirō ma średnio długie włosy w wiecznym nieładzie, nad którym prawie zawsze udaje mu się zapanować. Tęczówki jego oczu są koloru zielonego, więc pasują do ciemnobrązowych włosów jak i brwi. Jako jedna z nielicznych męskich postaci posiada duże oczy. Będąc niewolnikiem wampirów nosił taki uniform, jak inne dzieci. Biały z kapturem i czarnymi wykończeniami oraz krótkim rękawem. Gdy w drugim odcinku widzimy go w szkole, do której został wysłany za swoje nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie, jest pokazany w mundurku z czarnym, wysokim kołnierzem. Przez kilka rozpiętych guzików możemy zobaczyć, że nosi on białą koszulę pod spodem. Jako osoba przydzielona do Armii Demonów nosi mundur taki, jak i inne postacie. Jest to czarny płaszcz zapinany na dwa rzędy guzików. Wykończenia są koloru intensywnie zielonego. Od pasa przez ramię przebiega brązowa koalicyjka. Podobnie do Miki nosi parę białych rękawiczek. Talię opasa biały pas spinany złotą klamrą. Jak inni członkowie Armii nosi jednolite czarne spodnie i buty do kolan. Miecz nosi na lewym biodrze. Można go zobaczyć także w czarnym płaszczu i czapce. Używa jednej z silniejszych Demonicznych Broni, a jego demon zwie się Asuramaru. Demon Podczas przemiany w demona jego wygląd nie ulega zbyt wielkim zmianom. Białka oczu przybierają czerwoną barwę a tęczówki nieznacznie ciemnieją. Kły stają się dłuższe, jak u wampira, a z lewej łopatki wyrasta coś w rodzaju skrzydła. Charakter ' '''Człowiek ' Gdy widzimy Yuu atakującego Jeźdźca Apokalipsy możemy dostrzec, iż jest niezwykle pewny siebie, odważny, lecz przy tym lekkomyślny, gdyż nierozważnie podjął decyzję, nie myśląc o jej konsekwencjach. Nie był to pierwszy i ostatni raz, w którym zignorował wydany rozkaz. Yu jest bardzo często nazywany głupkiem lub idiotą. Mówią tak na niego jego znajomi, choć najczęściej Guren. Jest introwertykiem i na początku serii nie chciał dopuścić blisko siebie żadnych osób, by nie stracić ich tak, jak rodziny z sierocińca Hyakuya. Bardzo boleśnie przeżył stratę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Miki, co odcisnęło na nim pięto sprawiające, iż chciał go pomścić, zabijając wszystkie wampiry. thumb|Yuu po przebudzeniu z koszmaru. |left Martwił się o swoich przyjaciół w wielu sytuacjach, które im zagrażały. Ferid Bathory uważa tę postawę za słodką, co bardzo często wytyka Mice w nieco złośliwy i prześmiewczy sposób. Potrafi zrozumieć osoby, które są w kiepskiej sytuacji, ponieważ zna po części uczucia, jakie nimi w danej sytuacji targają. Nie miał za złe przypadkowo uratowanej dziewczynce, że okłamała go oraz jego drużynę, bo – jak się później dowiedział – jej rodzina była więziona przez wampiry na pobliskim metrze. Powiedział dziewczynce, iż zrobiła to, by chronić swoich bliskich, więc nie będzie na nią zły. Stale czuje się winny za sytuację sprzed kilku lat, w której porzucił Mikę, aby przeżyć, choć blondyn wyraźnie mu to nakazywał, gdyż tylko on miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek szanse na przeżycie w zaistniałej sytuacji. Bardzo często ma koszmary senne nawiązujące do tego momentu, jednak te stopniowo znikają, gdy jego przyjaciółmi zostają Yoichi i Shinoa. Po dowiedzeniu się, iż Mika jednak żyje, stał się bardziej dojrzały. Tak stwierdziła Shinoa. Jest bardziej zdeterminowany, przy czym wkłada więcej wysiłku w bycie cierpliwym i wyrozumiałym. Stara się zachować bliższe relacje ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, iż jego przyjaciel jest wampirem. Cieszył się z tego, że go odzyskał, obejmując go na oczach innych. Zabicie wszystkich wampirów schodzi na drugi plan, a priorytetem staje się odzyskanie Miki, nawet jeśli od teraz będzie musiał żyć z wampirem. Zabija swoich wrogów bez wahania czy litości, dzięki czemu Guren oraz członkowie Drużyny Shinoy chcą pomóc mu odzyskać Mikę. Pokazał swoją zmianą, gdy toczył wewnętrzną walkę z Asuramaru, gdyż ten ofiarował mu większą ilość mocy w zamian za możliwość przejęcia jego ciała. Yuu się nie zgodził, jednak powiedział Asuramaru, że jest jego przyjacielem, a ten się z tym zgodził. Po czasie zdecydował, iż jego głównym celem nie będzie zemsta, a chronienie każdego członka jego nowej "rodziny". Uważa to za swój nowy priorytet, ponieważ nie chce, aby stało się to, co wydarzyło kilka lat wcześniej. W Nagoi zaskakuje skład Narumi, gdyż zapamiętuje wszystkie ich imiona oraz obiecuje im ochronę. Jego tok rozumowania jest podobny do toku myślenia wampirów. Skoro oni potrafią widzieć w ludziach tylko "bydło", tak on potrafi widzieć w wampirach tylko "krwiożercze pijawki". Nie stara się zapamiętać ich imion, twarzy czy też nazwisk. Wyjątkiem jest Mikaela, choć wydaje się, że kojarzy także Ferida Bathory'ego. '''Serafin dni Ostatnich Po swojej pierwszej transformacji wpadł w szał, nie był zdolny do racjonalnego myślenia i nie słuchał nikogo. Nie rozpoznawał swoich bliskich, ani nie nie kontrolował emocji. Ogarnęła go żądza mordu. Chciał zabić każdego w zasięgu wzroku, nie oszczędzając nikogo. Nie wykazywał zainteresowania wampirami, lecz mamrotał i krzyczał, iż musi zabić wszystkich grzeszników. Kierował swój gniew wyłącznie na ludzi. Mogło to wskazywać na to, że wampiry mówiły prawdę, jak i miały rację. Nieustannie powtarzały, że to ludzie są "tymi złymi". Było to po części prawdą, jeśli by patrzeć na działalność sekty Hyakuya. Podczas drugiej transformacji zwraca uwagę tylko na ludzi "Skażonych" i zaprzysięga, że przemieni takowe osoby w solne słupy bądź filary. Namanari Yu w formie demona działa tak, jak inne przeklęte osoby. Chce zabić i zniszczyć każdego. Ponadto wykorzystuje to, co inne Namanari. Próbuje omamić Mikę, kusząc go krwią, gdyż wie, iż jest spragniony. Obiecuje, że z nim ucieknie, jeśli tylko go uwolni. Mitsuba i Shinoa starają się go jednak powstrzymać, dzięki czemu nie może wykorzystać w pełni swojej mocy i nie udaje mu się urzeczywistnić swoich pragnień. Po powrocie do swej ludzkiej formy nie pamięta niczego. Nie wie co robił, co myślał. Jest niezwykle zawiedziony, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, iż traci swoje człowieczeństwo. Przed otrzymaniem leku jego stosunek do wszystkiego jest chłodny. Dzieje się tak aż do chwili otrzymania leku i pełnej kontroli swojej demonicznej osobowości. Jego działania jako Namanari powodują, że Asuramaru mówi o jego czynach. Sądzi, że wtedy jest w stanie myśleć racjonalnie. Ku jego szczęściu wszystko wraca do normy po otrzymaniu lekarstwa. 'Historia' Yūichirō Amane urodził się 16-tego października 2004 roku. Gdy był jeszcze małym dzieckiem spotkało go wiele przykrości, gdyż jego rodzice nazwali go pomiotem demona. Ojciec Yu próbował go zabić, zaś matka popełniła samobójstwo. Ostatecznie stracił dwójkę rodziców. Tata Yuu krzyczał, iż musi zabić Serafina Zagłady, ponieważ z jego winy może nadejść koniec dotąd znanego świata. Rodzicielka próbowała spalić część mieszkania, w której znajdował się jej syn, lecz był on ubezpieczony (głównie dzięki Saito) przez Bractwo Thousand Nights. Matka Yuu przed śmiercią krzyczy również, że chciała tylko zabić demona, znajdującego się w jego wnętrzu. Były to jedne z jej ostatnich słów przed pokryciem się łatwopalną substancją, która zaważyła o samobójstwie kobiety w chwili, w której pochłonęły ją płomienie. Bractwo, nazwane później Sektą Hyakuya, wzięło Yu oraz inne dzieci pod swoje skrzydła i zaczęło przeprowadzać na nich eksperymenty. Wspomnienia związane z przeprowadzanymi badaniami zostało usunięte. W nastaniu dnia Apokalipsy Saito przynosi Yu do jednego z domów dziecka, zostawiając go z Miką. ' Fabuła: Guren Ichinose; Katastrofa w wieku lat Szasnastu' Księga 3 W rozdziale 3 są przedstawione wiadomości, które informują o tym, iż miał miejsce pożar w okolicach wzniesionych apartamentowców. Kobieta o długich, ciemnych, rozwianych włosach krzyczy do Yūichirō. Wykrzykuje coś o demonach i mówi, że z ich winy tego ognia już nigdy nie będzie dało się ugasić. Jej zdaniem dzieci demonów powinny być zabijane natychmiast. Gdy pochłaniają ją płomienie oraz zjawiają się strażacy nie da się jej pomóc. Ciekawostki * Nazwisko Yuu – Hyakuya 「百夜」– można przetłumaczyć jako "sto dni". * Był jedną z pierwszych zaprojektowanych postaci, wraz z Mikaelą i Gurenem. * W sondażu popularności zdobył trzecie miejsce. * Prawie nigdy nie mówi do Mikaeli pełnym imieniem. * Yūichirō jest jedynym członkiem Drużyny Shinoy, który nie posiada biologicznej siostry. **''Wynikające z fanbook'a 108:'' * Ulubionym kolorem Yuu jest niebieski, ponieważ kojarzy mu się z od dawna niewidzianym niebem. Wynikiem tego jest długotrwała niewola w wampirzym mieście. * Ulubione piżamy Yu mają kolor żółty. * Jego marzeniem jest posiadanie szybkiego samochodu. * Po uratowaniu Miki zamierza zjeść z nim curry. 'Cytaty' 'Vampire Regin' * "GAH! NIE MOGĘ DŁUŻEJ TEGO ZNOSIĆ!!! To boli! Przyprawia mnie o zawroty głowy! Nie mogę znieść spojrzeń tych krwiopijców, którzy patrzą na mnie jak na bydło! Myślą, że czym jesteśmy?! Świniami? Krowami? Kurczakami? Czas zacząć rewolucję! Musimy stać się silniejsi, zabić Królową wampirów i zmienić to miejsce w ludzkie królestwo! " - 12-letni Yuu do Miki. Rozdział 1 "The World of Blood Legacy" * "Tylko głupiec potrzebuje czegoś takiego jak rodzina. Jestem tutaj dlatego, że ojciec próbował mnie zabić. Matka cały czas powtarzała, że jestem przeklętym demonem... W końcu zabili się przez szaleństwo. Rodzina? Dla mnie to nic nie znaczy!" - 8-letni Yuu do Miki, zaraz po przybyciu do sierocińca Hyakuya. Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Seria Czarnego Demona Kategoria:Skład Shinoy Kategoria:Serafin Kategoria:Namanari